


'Neath Dark Waters

by Lonyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: Azem arrives back to Amaurot and enjoys a night with her dearest friend where their feelings for one another finally come to a head.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 19





	'Neath Dark Waters

The weariness came full circle upon her as she reached home—Amaurot. Though some days she wondered if it truly was home anymore. The joy of seeing her on the horizon upon her adventures’ ends was a sight for sore eyes, but she only really believed that because of her friends she held dear.

She took in a breath as she pulled her hood over her head, placing her black and red mask into place. She tired of these rules, though she understood them to a point. They could be one without having to hide beneath robes and masks. She would never usher that point across to the Convocation though.

She sometimes wondered why she was appointed to this position. She was ever reminded each time she came home that her job was merely to observe, and if problems should arise she should bring them to the Convocation’s attention. Hades was surely to blame for suggesting her for the seat of Azem. Her thirst for travel and adventure outweighed how tired and old she thought Lahabrea’s rules were.

She scoffed to herself, knowing what they’d do for arisen conflicts as they’d done it with previous Azems of the past. Catalogue it; write it down. None of them were ever going to leave Amaurot to take care of it, and if they did attempt some sort of long distanced solution, it was far too late to quell the issue. She would continue to defy them, and they would let her, as per usual, as it was hard enough to fill this title with a willing participant.

She shifted her pack on her back, its weight becoming more evident with each step. She wanted to retire to her flat but knew that a trip to apprise the Convocation was her first destination.

“Right on time, as per usual, old friend.” His voice reached her ears and a slow smile began to spread to her lips as she turned to face him casually leaning against the wall.

“Hythlodaeus, tis good to see you, my friend,” she rushed to him, reinvigorated at the sight of him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He embraced her, lifting her though they were roughly the same height.

“Tis _very_ good to see you, indeed,” he grinned. “How are you? You seem tired. Your aura is dimmed.”

She rolled her eyes though he could not see it, but with that smug grin she knew he could tell by the roll of her shoulders as she slipped from his arms. “I will never get used to you and Hades using that to your advantage.”

“What? Me,” he was the very picture of innocence as he usually was and tried to be. She pushed him playfully and he chuckled. “You know Hades missed you _terribly_ so this go around. His heart ached; I could see the gleam of it shattering each day you were gone.”

“Rubbish,” she laughed. “He does just fine without me. I bet it was _you_ whose heart ached without someone to call you out on your nonsense.”

“Of course it did. You are ever the gleaming _light_ in my life, _Azem_ ,” he pressed back at her.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” She chided him as she walked down the street.

“Yes, yes I know, however we’re far too close to the Convocation’s doorstep. I wouldn’t want to get in trouble for being so _improper_ to the holder of the Fourteenth Seat.”

“Hah hah, so very funny. Are they in today?”

“I’m sure they are, your arrival warrants a report I am sure. What say you of the outside world? I’m sure you’re thrilled to be home.”

“Hush you, of course I’m happy to be home.”

“Only because of your favorite and most dearest friends,” Hythlodaeus grinned. “I suppose I should cease my dallying and head back to the Bureau to finish up. You cannot nap until we’ve all sat together and caught up! Promise me, Ro!”

“Fine, alright, I promise we shall have supper, but an early one. I am quite tired, my friend.”

“Yes, very tired. Don’t pretend that you and you know who won’t usher me out quickly upon dinner’s end.”

She rolled her eyes again, “For the millionth time, he and I are only friends.”

“Yes, _dearest_ friends.” He turned, with a dramatic wave he was off to the Bureau and she was heading where she unfortunately needed to be.

She entered the chamber and she couldn’t help the smile that settled to her lips at seeing Hades, or rather Emet-Selch. She was happy her dear friend accepted the position when Hythlodaeus refused it. He returned her smile, but formality bade them apart, and soon she was standing at her seat and relaying what she’d found.

There was a slight disturbance going on, but for now it seemed dim. She couldn’t quite figure out what was going on, but the people were beginning to hear a sound, and some even cited their magical abilities were uncontrollable. So far it wasn’t a huge issue but one she intended to investigate further.

They pondered for a bit, wondering just what it was that could be making a noise that could turn magic into chaos. She took in a deep breath, waiting for the meeting to be adjourned so she could finally head home for a modicum of peace.

~

Hades waited for her by the door, giving her a nod as he led her out. “You seem troubled,” he finally said after they made their way to the building that housed their flats.

“Tis nothing, Hades, you shouldn’t trouble yourself over it.”

“Yes, but your aura says differently, Aurora, you can’t hide that from me.”

“Ever the worrier you are. You’re slouching.” She patted his back and he stood straighter at that remark. “You needn’t concern yourself. I will handle the problem should it arise in a much more grand fashion, you know I will.”

“You know they _hate_ it when you do that. You aren’t supposed to solve these problems on your own, you’re supposed to come to us and we’re all supposed to handle it together.”

“ _Hah_! Handle it together are we?” She looked slightly up at him, “Hades, do you really believe that?” When he sighed, she continued towards the elevator and he stepped in with her. “I thought so.” She folded her arms over her chest. “It’s not that I don’t trust the Convocation to handle it, it’s that they’re so tied up behind all the rules.”

“Yes, I know, but you… You could at least _try_ to ask us. I would help.” Before she could offered another rebuttal he waved his hand in the air. “But I don’t _need_ your help,” he mocked her. “Always the same from you.” He wondered if his brow would ever cease to knot at her antics.

“You think me predictable?” She passed him, unlocking her door with a wave and heading inside as he followed.

“You and Hyth are _boorishly_ predictable, my dear friend. It’s as though you two are cut from the same cloth. It’s rather irritating.”

She laughed, letting her pack fall to the floor and unceremoniously tossing her cloak and mask aside. “Be that as it may,” she untied her hair, running her fingers through it, “you still needn’t worry about my problems.”

Hades couldn’t help but laugh at her splendor. She was always so quick to toss her robe and mask aside. It was akin to a prison to her, her identity locked away. She enjoyed being seen, and he couldn’t help but admitting that he enjoyed the dramatic display of this predictable show to see her as well. Her boots would be next, thrown at the door.

“What?” She glanced back at him as she did exactly as he predicted.

“Same ritual, every time,” he shrugged his shoulders, a smirk upon his lips. He needed to keep himself in check lest Hythlodaeus tease him mercilessly upon his arrival. The smug bastard would jest that upon Aurora’s return he fairly gleamed at the presence of her. He wouldn’t be wrong, but he was incurably smug about it. For many long years, he saw his dearest friend as more than just that. He wasn’t even sure she felt the same despite her merciless teasing.

She was something special, something rare in Amaurot. She abided by the rules, sure, but she always dreamed of adventure, of following the stars. She didn’t want to be shackled to Amaurot to create endlessly day upon day. She wanted to see what the Star had created with her own eyes.

“You won’t tell me will you?” His smile faded, her mismatched silver hues met his gaze. “What it is that’s really happening out there?”

She took in a breath, letting it out in a huff, “I told you. I will handle it.”

He moved closer to her. “Promise me you’ll come to me if it becomes too much. I can help you; you know I can.”

“You? Who grumbles at the very hint of becoming involved in my exploits? Hmph! Besides, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble,” she teased, trying to turn the conversation back to its jovial mood moments ago. She plucked his mask from his face and tossed it aside, undoing his robe. “This could very well land you in hot water. Lahabrea would be quite vexed if he had to censure _you_ as well.”

He placed his hands upon her shoulders, but one hand missed or so he told himself. His fingers brushed her cheek as they ran through her hair. He watched her lips part and he wasn’t sure what came over him, but he was easing closer to her. To his surprise she eased closer as well, and he was mere moments from pressing his lips to hers when the expected knock crashed loudly upon her door.

He shook himself from her, reluctantly pulling himself away as he went to the door to let their friend with the perfect timing inside. He was carrying a basket, ushering to them both to follow him. Hades found himself reaching for his robe, but Hythlodaeus chastised him.

“You won’t need that, now come on, the both of you.” They followed after him and he led them up to the roof. He saw the smile on Aurora’s lips at Hyth’s choice of locations. Atop the building, where she could watch the sun set and the stars seep into the sky.

As per usual Hythlodaeus teased them, it was his way after all, and Hades merely waved his hand at him as they ate. He could see the weariness upon Aurora like a cloak and knew how tired she had to be from her journey. She could use her magic to get home faster, with less energy no doubt, but it was never her way. Sometimes he wondered if she enjoyed the delay upon her homecoming.

He knew that she’d rather be out there, exploring, helping people. She would probably leave tomorrow if it wasn’t for more boorish meetings and her friends.

“Ah, there he goes again, pondering the plight of tomorrow instead of enjoying his present company’s presence.” He heard Hythlodaeus’s chide, but rather than submit to his teasing, which is what he always wanted, he chose to ignore him hoping he’d disappear. It hadn’t worked so far, but there was always the hope that one day he’d get the hint. “What do you suppose he’s thinking about?” His voice was a loud whisper to Ro who simply chuckled from her seat on the plush pillows. She sipped her favorite wine and he felt her gaze upon him.

He could only roll his eyes. “Your musings are unwanted, Hyth. Some rather enjoy peace and quiet. You should try it sometime.”

Ignoring him completely he simply turned to Ro again. “I believe he’s thinking about you, my friend.” Hades’ brow knotted, but he could feel the blush creeping to his cheeks. “See, there it is.”

“Hyth, you’re impossible, stop it.” Aurora promptly smacked him with a pillow causing his impish friend to laugh.

He smiled though at their childishness. “I was merely thinking how good it was that the three of us were together again. As it should be.”

Their laughter ceased, and he felt their eyes upon him. It was quiet until Hyth opened his mouth. “Well, now you’ve gone and made it all sentimental.” A pillow smacked him in the face and Hades turned to glare at his friend.

“If you do not cease your childishness, I shall throw you from this building.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

Hades was tempted, knowing that he could easily survive the fall, but he’d rather not give in to this idiocy.

“Well, I suppose I shall leave you two. I’m sure you’ve many a boring Convocation matter to dive into. Hades will surely try to talk your ears off before he lets you retire.” Hyth placed a kiss to her cheek, standing from his spot, cleaning up their table and taking the basket with him. “Don’t get into too much trouble.” He waved his hand at them, making his way back down to his flat.

They were alone again, and the moment they nearly shared downstairs was firmly at the forefront of his mind. “Finally, some peace and quiet.” He muttered.

“Come now, you enjoy it.”

He bobbed his head, sipping his wine, “don’t ever let him know that. He’ll be smug about it for eternity.”

“You’re right about that.” He watched her as she gazed back up at the sky, the stars twinkling high above.

“You always did love the stars,” he remarked watched the smile on her face.

“They aren’t as bright here. I wish you could see them, Hades. I’d rather think you’d enjoy stargazing, seeing as how often you find time to lay upon the lawn to gaze upon the sky.” Oftentimes he wished he could see the stars rather than the swirl of aether.

“Merely because… It reminds me of you when I look above. Sometimes I imagine what it is that fascinates you so,” he confessed. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him. Yet the weariness of her soul made him worry. He had a feeling that things would not bode well for them soon. Her reluctance to speak upon the matter confirmed it. She was hiding something. Or she was more worried about this situation than she let on. He supposed it was the latter.

He could feel her eyes upon him, and he tried to wave off his confession. “Pay me no mind,” he muttered. Out the corner of his eye he saw her holding her hand out towards him.

“Hades,” she beckoned, but he was too enamored by her, rooted to his spot. Aurora had made their trio promise that his and her titles would never come between them in private moments. He enjoyed hearing his real name on her lips, but he couldn’t look at her in this moment any longer. Rather he stared into the glass of wine from her favorite village.

Moments later he felt her hands at his shoulders, slowly slipping as she knelt down behind him, pulling him to her chest in an embrace. He felt her head fall into the crook of his shoulder.

This wasn’t the first time he’d found themselves in a position such as this, yet it was the first time he ever felt a sadness seeping from her aura. A longing. Was it desire perhaps? For him? He couldn’t be sure, he’d seen the way she looked at other men, but those looks were not reserved for him.

She and Hythlodaeus served to be a thorn in his side and how he loved them both for it. _Felt_ their love. He would walk through fire for them. Had already done so on many occasions. And though he grumbled about it he could not help but feel the pleasure at the fun he had.

He set his glass on the table and reached for her hand that was locked around her forearm that kept him firmly hugged to her chest. He could listen to the steadiness of her breath to the soft beat of her heart and be content. When his fingers brushed over top of her hand he felt her shift, the warmth of her embrace was gone as she sat aside him, those silvered hues staring into his amber golds in that wine drunk haze, and he felt his own haze as her aura blurred. She reached for him, fingers gripping his shirt as she pulled him closer till she slid her palm upon his cheek.

The moment blurred but an instant and her lips were sealed upon his. He couldn’t say for certain who moved first, but it mattered not any longer. He kissed her back as did she. When did this feeling blossom between them? When did she begin to feel the longing that he’d felt, he could not remember, how long ago?

He wasn’t surprised that she moved first, that she was the one who sat astride him, giving herself a better angle as she kissed him. She broke away, his neck craning back to take a deep breath and felt her lips trailing down his throat. He wrapped his arms around her, then took the next step himself as he laid her back against the pillows around them, pressing his chest against hers and settled his mouth back upon her welcoming kiss. He rocked his hips against hers as she gasped, but he couldn’t help the instinctive motion.

He wasn’t thinking about repercussions when they kissed. There were no _strict_ rules but fraternization such as this was deeply frowned upon, and he didn’t need to give them another reason to shift their ire upon her. Lahabrea already admonished her enough for her carelessness, especially when she dragged him into her plans. Brea would chastise her for dragging himself into another mess. Yet he couldn’t find himself to care, just as when he rolled his eyes beneath his mask when Lahabrea wouldn’t cease his lectures.

“You’re thinking,” she breathed, and he stopped but a moment to look down into her eyes. Her palm settled against his cheek as he caught his breath. “If you don’t want—”

He pressed a kiss back to her lips. “I do. Do you?”

“I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise,” she responded. “Out of your head and come back to me then,” she smirked, gripping his jaw to pull him back to her kiss.

“You think you’re so funny,” he grumbled but continued to work her lips and taste the wine in her mouth. He felt her smirk tug against his mouth as she lightly laughed.

“Of course I do,” she baited him and he kissed down to her neck, trailing his hand lower till he slipped beneath her breaches. She let out a breathy gasp when he slid his finger between her folds, and he enjoyed the little jerk of her hips. He worked his finger against her, listening to her sigh in response and breathe a little faster. Her aura beamed, brightened; it was lovely.

“Never imagined I’d be able to shut you up,” he smirked against her skin and she let out a huff of a laugh.

“Never imagined you were such a tease,” her fingers were gripping his hips, and finally slipped underneath his shirt. She slid them up his back and he managed to pull himself away from her to sit back on his knees earning a pout on her reddened lips. He hooked his fingers into her breaches and underclothes, pulling them off her legs and settled back over top of her. His heart beat faster, the ache in his loins greater as he slipped his finger back over her slick core. She was reaching down, tugging his pants over his ass and the cold air touched his heated skin causing him to shiver. She pulled at his hips, insisting, needy, and he needed her just as much as she quietly pleaded.

His entire body shuddered as he sunk inside of her warmth, a soft gasp at the crook of her neck as he rocked into her. A moan escaped her, followed by his own. A quiet curse escaped her lips as she gripped his shirt at his back and he rocked out and back inside of her feeling the same blissful slide as before.

She felt so good, so right, and he couldn’t help kissing a whimper away from her lips. Her hips shifted, rocking against him and he rolled into a steady rhythm with her. He palmed her breast through her shirt, realizing they’d been so lazy they couldn’t even be bothered to take all their clothes off, yet in this moment he didn’t care.

He moaned again, feeling the buildup, yet he didn’t want to stop. He felt his own aura seep from him, and both the colors of their souls seemed to dance together. Stopping meant thinking about what they’d done and whether or not they’d do it again. He shut out his thoughts, thrusting a little harder at her insistence. Her name rolled from his lips in a pathetic whimper as he thought about how long he’d wanted to feel her like this. Their auras seemed to twist around each other, still distinctive, but pressing so tightly he almost thought they would blend.

“Stop thinking,” she breathily gasped, “and come with me.”

He faltered slightly, the buildup moved to a crescendo and he couldn’t stop thinking, but he had her right there beneath him, saying all the right things and with the way their beings seemed to connect it was almost too much. He thrust faster, she arched, and he could feel he was about to come. He pressed his thumb between them, circling that bud of nerves and she clenched him tight, her warmth pulsing around him rapidly as she came, trying to stifle her moans.

He thrust into her hard, grinding against her and tensed as his senses seemed to give way. He let out a loud grunt into her shoulder as his body clenched. A burst of the colors of their souls seemed to dance before his closed eyes. He finally remembered to breathe, relaxing over her as he regained himself, yet his composure hadn’t followed yet.

He found her lips, lazily still rocking against her, listening to her soft moans. It didn’t take long for him to question what had they done, but he didn’t know what he would do with himself this night if he didn’t let go. After a moment he shifted, she clothed her lower half and he righted his own attire before they laid back into the plush pillows and stared up. She at the stars and he at the swirling aether that only seemed to glow brighter now that his senses hummed.

He couldn’t help his wandering thoughts. What was he doing to his most treasured friendship? How would this even work?

“You’re thinking again…” she said softly, pulling closer to his side and propped herself upon his chest. He craned his neck up to see her mismatched silver hues, wide and questioning. She almost looked sorry.

“I don’t,” he said when her gaze fell from his.

“Hm?”

“I don’t regret this… but I can’t help but wonder if I’ve doomed all that we held dear.” He eased his head back, staring up at the sky once more.

“That would be my job. Played out brilliantly as per usual,” she sighed. “I apologize… I did not mean to put you in this… position, but…”

“But?” He glanced her way again.

“When you almost kissed me downstairs I was shocked to be honest. All these many, many long years, and I never thought you…”

He sighed, “I cannot recall when but, yes. I would not have expected you to harbor feelings of that nature towards me, however.”

“It’s more unlikely reversed.” He scoffed, but she swatted him. “If you think otherwise you’re mad. I can’t recall either, but there was always something. I’m surprised you never caught on before being so perceptive as you boast.”

“What do you mean?”

“Please, from someone who just hours ago called me predictable?”

“Well, some things are predictable about you.”

“Why do you think I teased you so, especially in that manner?”

He grumbled to himself before speaking aloud. “You and Hythlodaeus enjoy harassing me. How was I to think that from you it meant more?”

She shrugged, “it did.”

“Aurora, I…”

“Nothing has to change, Hades. Nothing. Except… more of that? Private dinners upon my return? Enjoyable side benefits, yes?”

He smiled, “fine. We can see where this will take us. But pray do me one kindness. Do not tell Hythlodaeus. Please, for my sanity.”

“He will find out eventually. And it’ll be your doing,” she chuckled. “He always knew anyway.” She settled back to his side, hand over his chest.

He groaned, “the bastard did…” but the laugh soon followed. He curled his arm tighter around her waist, not willing to let her go. The worry insisted deep in his mind, but for now he meant to quell it. He would merely have to let go and soak up every bit of her he could. Who knew where her quest would take her next?


End file.
